Las tres equivocaciones (por Annette Malfoy)
by colorfulraindrops
Summary: Annette (OC), perteneciente a la familia Malfoy, tuvo tres "equivocaciones" que son inconcebibles para su familia, pero eso la hace feliz: Su casa en Hogwarts, su mejor amiga y el chico del cual se enamoró.


¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Bueno, yo soy 'colorfulraindrops', mejor conocida en mi realidad como Mel (viene de Melina).  
Este es mi primer fanfic sobre HP, y como mi favorito es James Sirius (de la Next Generation), hice un One Shot con una OC. En serio no sé si me quedó bien, pero espero lo mejor (?), y que les guste. Dejen reviews con opiniones, críticas constructivas, o lo que quieran. Mientras no contengan cosas fuera de lugar, las aceptaré con gusto.  
Como dije, es el primero que escribo de Harry Potter, y estoy aprendiendo.

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter corresponde a J.K. Rowling. Fin. Yo solo inventé a Annette :B

_**Las tres equivocaciones (que mancharon la reputación familiar) por Annette Malfoy.**_

**Primer punto: Casa en Hogwarts.**

Lo rubio de nuestro cabello nos delataba al instante: Malfoy por donde nos mires. ¿Presión por llevar ese apellido? Algo, por papá. Estaba obsesionado con que ambos, Scorpius y yo, entráramos a Slytherin costara lo que costara.  
Quizás a mí no me importara tanto en donde el sombrero seleccionador quisiera mandarme, pero para Scor era fundamental estar en la casa de las serpientes. Aunque, mi padre nunca se enteró de lo que pasaba por mi mente. Me daba igual, cosa que irritaba a mi hermano gemelo. Pero calló, y no mencionó nada. Había dicho que era inconcebible que el sombrero me enviara a otra casa que no fuera Slytherin, que yo pertenecía allí.  
Lamentablemente, se equivocó.

–_Malfoy, Annette –dijo un profesor que, a comparación de los que estaban sentados en la mesa, era bastante joven. Pero no sabía con exactitud quién era. No me importaba, tampoco.  
Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar, y caminé con una apariencia firme que no demostrara cómo me sentía por dentro: nerviosa, y con pánico. A mi tierna edad de once, actuaba madura ante mi gemelo, proclamando que no me importaba la casa. No era del todo mentira, pero llegado el momento decisivo, pensé en papá. Y en cómo reaccionaría al saber que, su perfecta hija Annette, no había llegado a la casa fundada hacía mucho tiempo ya, por Salazar Slytherin.  
–Hmm… –exclamó el sombrero, apenas me hube sentado y puesto al mismo encima de mi cabeza. Miré al frente, posando mi vista en la mesa de los leones. O quizás no en la mesa, si no en un chico de cabello oscuro, que volteó hacia mí. Un Potter.  
–Me parece que tú irás en… vaya decisión difícil –se detuvo unos segundos, y luego gritó, resuelto. –¡Gryffindor!  
La cara de mi gemelo me miró, estupefacto. Y yo estaba anonadada. ¿Gryffindor? ¿De todas las casas, a mí, Annette Malfoy, tenía que tocarme la que estaba enemistada con la que en algún momento perteneció mi padre?  
Dejé suavemente al sombrero seleccionador, aunque tenía ganas de gritarle. Lógicamente, no lo hice, sólo me deslicé hacia uno de los asientos de la casa escarlata, mientras los miembros de esta aplaudían, algo confundidos.  
–Malfoy, Scorpius…_

A Scor lo envió a Slytherin. Y, me habían separado de la única persona en la que confiaba, introduciéndome en una casa de la que no sabía nada, excepto el color que los caracterizaba.

**Punto dos: Relaciones de amistad.**

Dos años después, ya era toda una Gryffindor, y nadie podía hacer que dejara de alentar a mi casa en cualquier aspecto. Aunque eso parezca inverosímil para una Malfoy.  
A diferencia de mi hermano, no salí seleccionada para estar en el equipo de Quidditch de mi casa. Yo sólo vitoreaba a los leones desde la tribuna, junto a mi mejor amiga… Rose Weasley. ¿Increíble, no?  
Bueno, eso mismo pensó mi papá. Creyó que se trataba de una broma, hasta que comprendió que yo no mentía y en realidad era amiga de una Weasley. Casi le agarra un infarto. Y amenazó con sacarme de Hogwarts.  
Pero mamá, mi salvadora, lo reprendió de tal manera que no le quedó opción que quedarse callado. Cuando ella se enojaba, no había quién la parase.

–_Niños –mamá paró con la discusión que se había generado entre mi padre y yo, en la cena de vísperas de Navidad. –Vayan a sus dormitorios.  
Scor y yo la miramos raro. Incluso papá la miró.  
–No. Annette se queda aquí. ¡Esto aún no termina!  
–Oh sí, esto YA ha terminado, Draco. –Lo cortó. Nos miró a ambos, y nos dio un grito que nos alteró a ambos: –¡A SU HABITACIÓN NIÑOS, AHORA!  
Obviamente, fingimos irnos, para quedarnos escondidos, escuchando el sermón que iba a darle.  
–¿No crees que fue suficiente la estúpida rivalidad con los Weasley? ¡Han pasado años, Draco! –lo miró, mientras caminaba de un lado hacia el otro en el comedor.  
–No fue suficiente –masculló, entre dientes. –Mi hija. Annette –hizo una larga pausa. –¿Cómo fue que pasó esto, Astoria? ¿Vinculándose con la familia Weasley? –se levantó, enojado, golpeando la mesa con un puño. –¿Qué nos sigue con ella? Si se enamorara de un Potter, sería el colmo.  
Y mi estómago dio una vuelta._

La frase de papá me lleva al último punto de mi lista: "Si se enamorara de un Potter, sería el colmo."  
Demasiado tarde, ya había caído en sus redes como una estúpida.

**Punto tres: Amor (a la persona equivocada).**

El último punto, y el más terrible; se resume en unos cuantos momentos. Estos me hicieron dar cuenta de que estaba completamente perdida, y que había defraudado totalmente a mi progenitor.  
Discúlpame, papá. No ha sido mi intención._  
_

_Era una tarde templada. El sol estaba radiante, y el partido más esperado de la temporada de Quidditch en Hogwarts estaba a punto de comenzar. Gryffindor – Slytherin jugarían hoy para que alguno de los dos se coronara campeón de la copa.  
Del otro lado de la tribuna, tenía a mi hermano Scorpius, alentando al equipo de color verde. Por mi lado, estaba junto a Rosie, Albus y Lily (ambos hijos del "niño que vivió", Harry Potter), vitoreando por los leones.  
Nuestro equipo salió, encabezado por el capitán: el buscador, James Sirius Potter. Un año mayor que yo, y el chico más insoportable y divertido que hubiera conocido.  
Lo vi, hablando con el equipo, su pelo oscuro volaba, a causa de una brisa. Y me di cuenta que, tras tres años de conocerlo, de escucharlo decirme "Malfoy" en vez de Anne como todos me llamaban, de que hiciera bromas todo el tiempo… De llamarlo otro de mis amigos.  
Comprendí que estaba enamorada de él.  
Amaba pasar tiempo con él, que habláramos… por Dios, era James Potter. Que hablara con una chica de tercer año era un milagro. Me gustaba molestarlo, y llamarlo por su apellido cuando estaba enojada. Golpearlo y que se quejara como si realmente le hubiera dolido.  
Pero era estúpido y masoquista. Su corazón tenía una dueña.  
Y no era exactamente yo._

Espero que les haya gustado & dejen reviews! :)


End file.
